Pokemon Blue and Green
by Jeragua
Summary: Two awesome characters and their partners go on an awesome adventure. awesome summary 10/10 rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Adventure Blue and Green {DISCLAIMER} I do not own pokemon just the OC's and the plot.  
>' thought ' " speech "<br>( Pokemon journey's start at 15 just for some age reasons )

Chapter 1

I woke up for the third time tonight. I pushed my glasses on to see my clock. 11:52. The excitment of getting a Pokemon was really getting to me. I hardly ate, (which is a new experience for me) I wasn't interest in T.V and now I can't sleep. 'I already new who I am going to choose from Bulbasaur the seed pokemon, Charmander the lizard pokemon and Squirtle the tiny turtle pokemon. I always loved water types, dragon types and ice types. Even though I knew everything I was still a little nervous. My childhood rival and friend Artimus was always doing better me. In pokemon training school, in sports and even with girls. He was taller than me, green eyes and always neat hair. Me on the other hand had had messy bed hair glasses and weird blue if he becomes a pokemon gym leader and not me? My goal was to become a gym leader and there are three retiring so those slots could be filled by anyone. I just need to relax. The tournament to fill those slots is not for another year, I have time to train and beat anyone with my cute happy little Squirtle'. I decided to try to stay up since I was most likely going to troop out the rest of the night. I started thinking of all the fun adventures I would have with my partner Squirtle when i felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier and before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up to my moms very loud and very terrifying Fearow screeching at the sun. I woke up groggily looking at my clock. 7:12. I have almost an hour to get ready and to Oak's lab. I brushed my teeth, took a shower and ate breakfast when I noticed my mom staring at me smiling. " Do I have something in my teeth?" I asked her. She simply laughed and said " You've grown so much, I remember when you were a baby and-" she went on talking when I noticed the time. 7:50. " Mom I would love to know about the hospital I was born in but I'm going to be late." I said getting by bag ready. She gave me a big kiss on the cheek and told me to be careful. She seems to do that a lot. Am I accident prone? I muttered thanks and ran out my house. Right as I left I saw Artimus walking down the road and I caught up to him. " Hey Artie" I said with a smirk " Ace I hate when you call me that" he said getting me in a headlock. He let go and we ccontinued walking down the street to Oak's in silence.

We arrived finally and Oak was waiting for us. "Welcome young Ace and Artimus. Today you shall be beginning your very own Pokemon journey's." he greeted. " I have already printed out your trainer cards and gotten you 5 Pokeballs each" he said as he turned his back to get them. "I hear you start with ten ultra balls in Kalos" Artimus whispered to me. I couldn't help but chuckle. When Oak turned around we were both trying our hardest to keep our poker face. "Now shall we get you two serious Sam's a pokemon?" the middle aged man said with more excitment then me. We both nodded quickly and walked into a white room with a table that held three pokeballs. Proffessor Oak let out the three small pokemon for our choosing. The Charmander was smaller then the rest and looked like he did'nt really care, the Bulbasaur seemed average height and very happy but what shocked me was the Squirtle. This guy was atleast a foot taller than the average Squirtle and he had a very menacing look. I was scared but I had made my mind up. " I choose the Squirtle" I said confidently. Everyone, including the Squirtle look taken back by my choice. "Well that's fine I was going to choose Bulbasaur anyway" Artimus said grinning while carrying his Bulbasaur and swinging it around. I tried to do the same but my Squirtle tackled me to the ground. "We'll work on that." I said smiling in pain. This seemed to confuse the Squirtle. "I'll name you Chomesuke!" I heard Artimus say. "Hmmm a name for a very scary Squirtle. How about...Bubba!" The Squirtle smiled at this.

"Okay Bubba it is!" I said trying to keep my distance from the behemoth. After we got the whole pokemon speech and a pair of Pokedex we head outside and Artimus quickly said " Ace how about a battle? Loser has to buy lunch." letting out his Bulbasaur. "You're on" I said throwing out my Bubba.

Thanks for reading my fanfic! it has a bit of a slow start but i have big plans with this and even include other authors to help in some parts I'm lacking in. Also accepting OC's if you want. Just give a very descriptive description (woah I put big words) and pm it to me.  
>Follow review and favorite if you want! It helps a lot and thanks.<p>

-Jeragua ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Adventure Blue and Green {DISCLAIMER} I do not own pokemon just the OC's and the plot.  
>' thought ' " speech "<p>Chapter 2<p>

"Bubba use tail whip!" He did a cute little dance with his tail while his face showed nothing but embarresment. Artimus's Bulbasaur giggled and shied away. "Chomesuke what are you doing?!" Artimus yelled. "Quick use tackle now!" I said with excitement The tin- I guess huge turtle pokemon did a quick 180 and charged at Bulbasaur making direct contact head on. You can tell it did damage because the Bulbasaur was rubbing it's head. It seemed more determined now and a lot angrier. "You've done it now Acey boy" Artimus said with a grin. "Chomesuke use a tackle of your own" he commanded. This Bulbasaur let out an array of tackles that kept hitting my poor Bubba roughly I thought of a strategy quickly. "Use tail whip and side step into a tackle!" He maybe big and bulky but he wasn't dumb. He did the dance once more making Chomesuke lose speed half way and as the seed pokemon approached him, he side stepped and bolted right into Chomesuke's side. A bit beat up my giant of a Squirtle stood victorious.

He seemed happy and jumped into my arms smiling but then realized what he did and used bubble alover me, popping very harshly. "Woah Bubba you know bubble!" I exclaimed. He seemed shocked but then grinned menacingly. " I don't think thats good for you" Artimus said laughing. "Dude, nice battle. How's Chomesuke?" I asked. "He's doing fine.  
>The little buddy just needs a rest" He said patting the pokeball on his belt. "I guess now we are going to go train to beat Brock. I think just getting there would make me strong enough." he said with a chuckle. "I heard Virdian is a dangerous place for a grass type due to the forest." I said confused " Do you think he can handle it?" "Chomesuke will be fine. I think..." "If all he needs is a rest after that whooping me and Bubba gave him then he should be fine" I said with a grin. "Yeah well it won't be that easy next time, I promise" he said with a frustrated look and ran off.<br>"What a sore loser" I said with a chuckle. " Come on Bubba let's go show you to mom" I said with a grin. This should be funny.

My mom ran up to Bubba and gave him a hug without letting me warn her, but to my surprise he hugged back smiling and saying his name. "Mom how are you doing that?" I said in awe. "You can't show pokemon fear darling. They will never respect 't they teach you that in school?" she asked. " I must have been absent for that class" I muttered.  
>"Well go wash up and we can talk about your day during dinner. For now let Bubba take a rest, he looks worn out. The little gooshy wooshy boo-" I walked upstairs praying to Arceus that baby talk wouldnt affect Bubba.<p>

After a quick shower I came downstairs to see the food done and my mom sleeping on the couch with Bubba doing the same on her lap. 'Seems like they ate their food' I thought. I quickly ate my food and went upstairs to get some shut eye.  
>I looked at my clock for the last time in a while and saw it said 7:00. 'Geez the battle really takes it out of you'<br>I thought wearily. My eyes slowley drifted lower and lower and before I knew it, I was out like a Lampent.

-In Viridian City-  
>A kid with short dark brown hair and wearing mostly black with a rose in his lapel was banging on a door but it was no use,<br>the contest already started. He fell to his knees saddened. His Gastly came out licking him and making him shudder. This usually cheered up the trainer but he just sat there, staring at the concrete. "There always tomorrow Gastly." He said in a serious tone. " We need to stop fooling around and quicken our pace. We only have so much time" He stood up and started walking to the nearest pokemon center as cheers were heard in the back, his Gastly following.

BWOMP BWOMP BWOMP woah whos this new guy? an OC I made myself. jk i would like to thank devon2016 for sending in an awesome OC and he will be elaborated more on and not brushed aside after his little "arc" thing is done. peace in the middle purple

-Jeragua 


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Adventure Blue and Green {DISCLAIMER} I do not own pokemon just the OC's and the plot.  
>' thought ' " speech "<p>Chapter 3<p>

AN: not dead just lazy for my two readers :)

All rested up and ready to go I pack my stuff up and say bye to my mom. Starting on route 1 wasn't hardly as scary as I thought it would be. It's like a nice open plain road thingy with ledges and stuff I thought to myself. I heard a rustling noise in the grass and like the noob I am I went not knowing what it was. I pushed the blades of grass apart and to my surprise a wild ( and very angry ) Caterpie jumped out at me. he wasn't very big so he just thudded against my chest. Something not to battle this Caterpie. Probably because this Caterpie looks like he can be Bubba's breakfast.  
>I went along with the Caterpie's tackle "attack" and clutched my stomach and flopped on the ground sticking my tongue out. The Caterpie gave a evil laugh ( I think it was a laugh ) and climbed on my chest. I peeked at it sniffing me. It was a lot tinier up close. I closed my eyes and tried not to chuckle at it trying to bite my shirt. It walked over to my face and bit my cheek. Hard. I yelped and jumped up, tossing the Caterpie. As it hit the ground it looke at its sore stomach and started wailing. I was still rubbing my cheek when I noticed what I did. "hey little guy sorry for hurting you like that" I said patting his head. He sniffled and shuffled away. "Here I was thinking you were a tough guy" I chuckled.<br>"Eat this" I handed him an Oran berry. "It taste better then my face" I said with a smile. He looked at me questionly but took it anyway. It was roughly his size but that didn't stop him from devouring it. He smiled after he was finished and curled into my arms and fell asleep. I stroked his antenna. It was a oddly sticky. 'Oh wait I can catch him now!' I thought. He could help me against grass and psychic types so that would help a lot. "Alright buddy wake up" I shook him lightly. He woke up and streched and yawned. "Would you like to travel the region and get big and strong?" He looked as if were thinking about the idea of it and did a evil laugh ( I think ) and nodded. "That was creepy but okay" I brought a pokeball to his head and tapped it causing a red beam shoot out and enveloped in a red light making his silhouette shrink and go into the ball. it shook 3 times before clicking. "Awesome" I shouted fist pumping "now I have two pokemon". I let him back out and decided on a nick name. "How about Tank?" He squealed happily. Seems like he liked that one. After doing the routine check with the pokedex I continued. After crushing some trainers and wild pokemon I finally made it to Viridian city.  
>"whats this?" I picked up a blue candy off the ground. "probably trash" but as I went to throw it out Tank came out and and grabbed it. "Tank no you dont eat candy off the floor!" but it was too late. He ate it and there was a scared look in his eyes and he flashed white. I was truly scared for Tank. What was in that candy? Is he hurt? The light slowley died down and in his place was an average height Metapod. " Tank you evolved? " He grunted and rolled over to sleep. "Well that was new." I muttered and returned to Tank to the safety of his pokeball so he wont eat anything else. I saw a lot of things in Viridian city.<br>I saw an old man laying down on the street talking about coffee and "teachy TV", I saw Red walking out of the pokemart with a box in his hand back to Pallet town. 'What a weird kid'. I went in after he left and purchased a PokeBelt which held all my pokeballs safetly around my waist. "Perfect!" I exclaimed out loud causing a few bystanders to stare at me. 'I should go check out whats on the left side of this town.' I walked until I saw something that shocked me. " MORE LEDGES AND GRASS?! IS THAT ALL THIS REGIONS MADE UP OF?!" I shouted, scaring some Spearow out of a tree. I felt someone or something run up and grab my PokeBelt and run off, knocking me to the ground. "Ehhhhhhhh" I groaned. I got up feeling my waist "EHHHHHHHHH?" I groaned again.

Just a small update cause I want to actually dedicate myself to write a complete fanfic. If I dont write I usually have writers block or I'm just completely lazy. Either way still need oc's so pm away.

-Jergua ;p 


End file.
